<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Fit by SunsetSwish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912102">Perfect Fit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetSwish/pseuds/SunsetSwish'>SunsetSwish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SH Bingo 2019 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Kiss, M/M, No Angst, Physical Disability, Romantic Fluff, SHBingo2019, more tags are spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetSwish/pseuds/SunsetSwish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec walks into a stranger and it has nothing to do with his blindness and all to do with the stranger not adhering to the right-side walking rule and cutting corners. Anyway, nothing comes out of it.<br/>Alec meets the stranger again because of Clary.</p>
<p>Filling an SH Bingo square: Blind Character. It was supposed to be a short story but of course I can't do that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SH Bingo 2019 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alec</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clary isn't the most organized person Alec knows but she isn't completely randomly strewing her things around. She's organized chaos and Alec has learned to live around it, making it all predictable for himself. And in the study, his nose is giving him more information than he needs to not step into a side-table with paints.</p>
<p>Even if he weren't blind, he wouldn't have been interested in art but despite that disinterest, he can tell so much about the paints used just by their smell alone. Clary had told him all about them even though he did not need to hear it and he remembers a lot of it if only because he likes staying informed. Besides, he knows better than to discourage someone from talking about their passion.</p>
<p>Today, her hand has a pencil in it and Alec can hear it moving over the paper. He doesn't know if she's sitting down or standing by the easel but he's assuming the desk because it's to his right and the easels usually stand more to the center of the study.</p>
<p>He can't tell if she hasn't noticed him yet – which is normal when she's busy with art – or if she noticed him but isn't saying anything yet because she doesn't want to lose the focus, and that is typical of her as well.</p>
<p>Alec walks farther in so she must hear him, and he waits. If he weren't blind, he could be nosy right now, looking around at the things she has around. There are probably some sheets of paper put up on the walls with sketches. He knows she keeps them displayed because she talked about it. Alec knows a lot about the study. It's one of "safe spaces" for him, where he knows the limits of his free movement. Clary never leaves her easels or chairs near the entrance or the center of the room, mindful of his visits.</p>
<p>He isn't here to model for her today. They're going shopping and as much as Alec doesn't enjoy the idea, this is about a gift he's going to help Clary choose for Jace for the anniversary of them meeting. In the past, Alec probably would have told her no because he simply didn't care, but he can't pretend <em>not</em> to care anymore.</p>
<p>"Alec! Hey. Right on time as always."</p>
<p>Alec still hasn't solved the mystery of Clary's unending energy and enthusiasm which sounds through her voice.</p>
<p>"Do you need to finish up something?"</p>
<p>"Nope. I need my coat and my things." She's already moving to the hangers where she dresses and then comes back to Alec.</p>
<p>"Let's go."</p>
<p>She locks the study with her key and they go back downstairs. The building is rented out by different people for different purposes. Clary is high up with her study, below here there are yoga classes two days a week, on the ground level there's a nail salon. The yoga room is also used for knitting classes once a week. One time, one of the attendees tried to lure him in with promises of warm scarves. Alec thought he probably could get the hang of it but it'd be riddled with mistakes he couldn't see. So no, Alec didn't let himself be lured to the knitting class.</p>
<p>When they're downstairs and walking around the corner from the staircase to the lobby, Alec walks into a man. A few seconds before the crash he already knows it's going to happen because he hears someone coming but physics are merciless and he can't stop himself in time, especially when the stranger is moving and also can't stop in time. It has nothing to do with his blindness, it's because the stranger came from around the corner and also wasn't expecting to run into anyone. They're all surprised, including Clary.</p>
<p>Alec kept his balance and he's pretty sure he didn't knock the stranger down either because there wasn't that much noise. And yes, soon after there's a hand on his forearm, giving Alec a careful but not hesitant pat.</p>
<p>It's not a secret that he's blind. He isn't using the cane when he walks with Clary but he's holding it and he can imagine the stranger's eyes catching it before he speaks.</p>
<p>"My apologies. It seems it was me who cut the corner." The stranger's voice is pleasant.</p>
<p>"It's fine, could have happened to anyone. Thank you for not cutting corners while carrying coffee."</p>
<p>"That would have been unfortunate. Well, I won't stop you any longer."</p>
<p>The stranger's steps are going away, towards the staircase and Alec and Clary move on.</p>
<p>"Well, that wasn't subtle," Clary remarks they pass through the lobby.</p>
<p>"What wasn't?"</p>
<p>"Him checking you out."</p>
<p>"He was?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>Alec isn't sure what to say. It's not like he minds that. He knows people can look at him however much they want without him knowing. Sometimes he can almost feel it, someone's gaze on him, but he really doesn't care at this point.  He's a tall, blind guy on the street, he's bound to be noticeable.</p>
<p>He doesn't care about being checked out, either, because nothing will ever come out of it. At least the stranger's cologne was quite pleasant.</p>
<p>So he shrugs and forgets about it.</p>
<p>⁂</p>
<p>"The guy who bumped into you the other day, you remember him?" Clary's saying while they're out before noon one day, getting coffee to go before heading to meet up with Izzy during her lunch break.</p>
<p>"I remember the event, yes."</p>
<p>"Well, turns out he was looking for me. He came by again not long ago because he wanted to commission me."</p>
<p>Alec holds his card out to pay while Clary collects the cups in their holder.</p>
<p>"Oh. That's good. But why didn't he stop you then?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know. He said he wasn't a hundred percent sure it was me because we were already mostly outside, right? And he said even though he assumed I could be me, he didn't want to stop me when I was going out with you."</p>
<p>"I guess that was considerate of him."</p>
<p>"And like I said back then, he was totally checking <em>you</em> out, not paying attention to me."</p>
<p>Alec rolls his eyes and doesn't comment further.</p>
<p>He doesn't mind. Just because he can't see doesn't mean he doesn't understand "checking out". He does it, too, but his way is through voice, cologne, the way people hold his hand for a greeting. He remembers how the stranger had touched his arm.</p>
<p>⁂</p>
<p>Apparently, the stranger has decided to become Clary's friend. Alec knows his name is Magnus by then but he doesn't call him that in his head.</p>
<p>Now, Clary herself seems pretty enthusiastic about it. Since she couldn't have started the work on the commission right away because of other projects, Magnus has said it was fine by him to wait and the waiting included talking about his request on some of the free afternoons Clary had.</p>
<p>Knowing that, Alec suggests one time that the guy will probably ask for a discount on her painting once it comes to paying more than the advance he'd already paid her, but Alec's suspicion is met with a sigh from Isabelle and then Clary explains all the ways he's actually been great help to some of her art-blocks and hesitations.</p>
<p>Alec rolls his eyes. Yes, he's already heard how interesting and creative, <em>and</em> fashionable the stranger is.</p>
<p>And maybe there's nothing wrong with him, no ulterior motives. Maybe it's simply that easy for him to increase his number of acquaintances wherever he goes. Alec can't relate.</p>
<p>The point remains that the stranger is apparently Clary's friend after some weeks have passed and that means he's being invited to their nights out. Alec wasn't told this until he walks into the club and makes his way to the lounge they always book ahead of time, and that is when he hears Magnus's voice among the others.</p>
<p>"Alexander," the man calls to him as if he's happy to see him, which Alec doesn't get because they've only met once.</p>
<p>There's Izzy, Clary, and Jace in the lounge but Alec doesn't hear Simon greet him so that means he's running late. It's likely because they're working on a project with Maia this month and they'll be coming in together, if Maia has any free time tonight at all.</p>
<p>There's some pause while those already present rearrange their sitting to accommodate Alec. It's always like this with them: whenever someone new comes in they have to redo the whole thing instead of choosing the most logically convenient seats on the sofa from the start. Alec usually refuses to move whenever he's there early and they still do this around him.</p>
<p>Today, he waits for Isabelle to tell him they're done and that he can sit but Magnus is the first to tell him where the free room on the seat is. Beside him, of course. He's to the left of the lounge so if Alec sits beside him, he'll be sitting at the end of the sofa, which is fine by him.</p>
<p>Magnus doesn't touch him while he sits, which Alec appreciates. Too many people rush to help him in all the wrong moments, when he really doesn't need to be helped out.</p>
<p>Alec's cane is collapsible so he folds it and places it behind him on the seat, where it'll be safe.</p>
<p>"I didn't order for you," Isabelle says. She usually does, or Jace does, when they know Alec will be arriving soon because he usually has the same thing.</p>
<p>"They added some new drinks to the menu so maybe you'll want one of those," she explains.</p>
<p>"Ok, do we have the new menu?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Magnus answers. "Shall I read it to you?"</p>
<p>"Please," Alec answers after a pause.</p>
<p>When he begins, Alec realizes that since Magnus is new here, he wouldn't know what changed in the menu and he reads all of it. Admittedly, the drinks menu isn't huge but they always had a good selection here.</p>
<p>Alec lets him. Magnus has a beautiful voice and when he reads, he has something to say about each option. Apparently he knows a lot about alcohol and the technical side of bartending so when he's done, he asks Alec what he usually had before. Alec isn't embarrassed about his light, rather sweet choices. No one (almost no one) ever pesters a blind man to get drunk. He can order himself Cosmopolitans without having to deal with <em>looks</em> from strangers because he can't see them anyway (not that he orders those often because of the glass' shape).</p>
<p>There is a pause after Alec gives his answer and he wonders if that's that. But no, a moment later, Magnus tells him what else he should try, listing three options.</p>
<p>"If it's made properly, it should be perfect for you," he adds at the end.</p>
<p>"All right," Alec says. "I'll try that. The first one you said."</p>
<p>"I'll get it for you," Isabelle says, already getting up. She goes to the bar with additional requests from Clary and Jace.</p>
<p>"How was your day, Alexander?" Magnus asks him.</p>
<p>Alec doesn't know why he uses his full name when surely Clary only refers to him as Alec. If they even spoke about him at all.</p>
<p>"Good. The usual."</p>
<p>"You're a consultant."</p>
<p>"Is there a question in there?"</p>
<p>"Encouragement. Tell me more about it."</p>
<p>"People rarely ask me to do that. Business is only interesting to those involved in it."</p>
<p>"Hmm. I admit I don't care to hear pure business-speak but I'm curious to know about <em>your</em> work. Besides, I am involved in the boring parts of owning my own brand."</p>
<p>Alec could say he isn't in the mood to talk about work in the club but… he doesn't feel like brushing Magnus off. He's asking politely and while Alec has no issues getting rid of people with rudeness, this isn't the case here. He wants Magnus to keep talking to him with that voice.</p>
<p>"I give advice on decisions before they're made. Decisions which can have very good or very bad consequences."</p>
<p>"He's being paid for telling people they have stupid ideas," Jace butts in. "He loves it."</p>
<p>Alec glares towards where Jace is sitting.</p>
<p>"He isn't wrong," Clary adds. Alec hates how those two always play as a team.</p>
<p>"You're stopping people from losing their money? Stupidly?" Magnus asks and Alec can hear the smile in his voice.</p>
<p>"Yes. Basically. I point out the holes, some more glaring than the others. I do offer some alternatives but that part isn't really my job."</p>
<p>"I'll keep that in mind for the future, although my field isn't what you're used to."</p>
<p>"Clary mentioned it. Interior design?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I do have a number of smaller interests throughout the year to distract me but I have a brand by now and that's the baby I take care of the most."</p>
<p>"And you moved to New York?"</p>
<p>"Oh, no. I lived here before. In fact, I own my apartment. I did spend six months away, though, mainly in London and some weeks in Thailand."</p>
<p>"I see. You travel a lot?"</p>
<p>"Quite. I enjoy it, even if I have to travel for work, not pleasure."</p>
<p>He pauses.</p>
<p>"I know it's a little more complicated for you but traveling just to breathe a different air has its own value."</p>
<p>Alec knows what Magnus means.</p>
<p>"I suppose," he says. "I do travel with my family, at least once a year."</p>
<p>At that point, Isabelle sets down his glass in front of him on the table.</p>
<p>"There you go. And more water for all of us." She places it on the table as well and sits down.</p>
<p>While Alec takes his glass and tries the first sip from it, Isabelle asks what they talked about while she was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's a nice evening. They usually are and Alec enjoys hanging out with his siblings and Clary, <em>and</em> Simon.</p>
<p>But with Magnus, it's just even better than usual. Time flies while they talk about all kinds of things. Magnus leads the conversation but Alec finds it extremely easy to fall in the flow of it, answering Magnus's questions and enjoying it. Alec doesn't like to be anyone's focus outside of professional settings but when Magnus does it, somehow Alec barely notices hours passed.</p>
<p>After they have to call it a night, what with their jobs and classes, Alec already wants a repeat of this and he doesn't even care if his siblings will pester him about this later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He goes home to his empty apartment, where his pet Roomba is working away. He can hear it's in the kitchen so he says out loud: "I'm home," while he takes off his jacket and his shoes. It's not extremely late yet, only after 11 pm. He doesn't have to get up early so he goes to change into comfortable sweats and then joins the Roomba in the kitchen. He's a little hungry now. They always have snacks in the club but he ate too little through the day and he should make up for it. He sits on the barstool in the kitchen and has his phone read the news to him.</p>
<p>Thinking about the club distracts him from listening, however, so he closes the app, sets his alarm for the next day and when the robot rolls back into the kitchen on its rounds, Alec tells it all about Magnus.</p>
<p>⁂</p>
<p>Alec knows the study well because he's Clary's model. Sometimes. More often than he ever thought he'd be. Thing is, it isn't a hardship to do it and he passes the time with headphones in his ears. He either catches up on language lessons recordings or listens to podcasts to simply relax or to learn something new unrelated to work. Clary claims he's the best model she's had so far because he doesn't get distracted looking around the study and he's generally focused, in this case on what's in his earphones. Sometimes it isn't exactly comfortable to hold the pose she needs but it's still not a hardship.</p>
<p>Alec's back in Clary's space on one Wednesday, sitting on a chair, dressed in black clothes just as Clary had asked him to come wearing. Apparently she needs the black for some silhouette sketches and he's on his sixth pose when someone stands in the door, knocking their knuckles on the doorframe. The door is open, as it usually is, because on this floor it's basically only them and there's no one to bother them walking up and down the corridor. Alec pauses the music he had on to hear better.</p>
<p>"My apologies for interrupting," comes Magnus's voice, "but I was told I could drop by today?"</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Clary answers immediately. "Like I said, I have some new questions about the cards and I'd like to ask them in person here where I can sketch."</p>
<p>Alec stays where he is and now his pose is completely broken so he sits back and plays his music again. He turns the volume down a little bit just to hear Magnus even without making out the individual words.</p>
<p>Some ten minutes later, they're done discussing the design Clary had done so far for Magnus and Alec pauses the music again. He can hear Magnus walk over to him over the hardwood floor of the study.</p>
<p>"Hello, Alexander," he says and Alec is getting used to being called his full name. "I can't say I'm a fan of black being the main color but I admit you're making it work."</p>
<p>Then he adds: "Judging by the face you've just made, I take it you don't care for colors much."</p>
<p>"I don't care for people telling me my clothes are boring."</p>
<p>"By people you mean your lovely sister."</p>
<p>Alec shrugs.</p>
<p>"I care to look clean and professional, not <em>fashionable</em>. It would have been a waste of my time."</p>
<p>"Of course. Comfortable, as well? You wore cashmere the other night in the club."</p>
<p>Alec nods.</p>
<p>"It was gifted to me. But yes, I like it. Do we <em>have</em> to talk about fabric?"</p>
<p>Magnus chuckles. "No, of course not. I'll be happy to talk about anything you want. In fact, if you go to lunch with me, you can choose all the topics."</p>
<p>Alec tilts his head. "It's three pm."</p>
<p>"And twenty minutes past, yes. I thought if I said "dinner" you might panic."</p>
<p>"I- I'm not free, Clary asked me to model for her, as you can see-"</p>
<p>"I'm fine!" Clary pipes up cheerfully from across the room. "I already got a bunch of sketches and thank you for that."</p>
<p>God, she's just as bad as Isabelle is. Alec doesn't know if she's doing this because Izzy and Jace put her up to it or if she just discovered her calling as a matchmaker.</p>
<p>"Perfect, thank you, Biscuit." Magnus says and he sounds happier than Alec thinks he should be when it's just about a dinner with him.</p>
<p>Already on the move, Magnus gets Alec his coat from the hook and holds it up for him to put his arms into instead of just handing it to Alec.</p>
<p>Alec's face grows hot, to his mortification. He grumbles something like a 'thanks but you that's unnecessary' but he puts his arms in the armholes and Magnus fixes the collar for him.</p>
<p>Alec makes sure he has all his things and his cane, and follows Magnus down the stairs and outside, where Magnus hails a taxi for them.</p>
<p>Alec doesn't ask where they're going. Magnus had to say the street to the driver but Alec doesn't know what's located there. He hopes the food will be nice. It probably will, what with all things about Magnus being nice.</p>
<p>It's a little hard for him to process what exactly is happening. Magnus just asked him out to eat just on their own. He could have taken Clary, too, but he specifically didn't.</p>
<p>So Alec sits in the car trying not to be tense and he hates not knowing if Magnus is looking at him.</p>
<p>"I didn't ask if you have any food allergies," Magnus says after a moment and Alec shakes his head in answer.</p>
<p>"Never had any allergies."</p>
<p>"Good. Then I hope you'll like the place. It isn't anything out of the ordinary but I like the décor and the food, and I hope you'll like it as well. One of the chefs is an old friend of mine but I don't go there out of any obligation."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>It occurs to Alec he doesn't even know how old Magnus is. He knows the general age, considering his voice, his job, his experience with the things he'd mentioned in their conversation at the club. And if he were too old for Alec, Clary wouldn't have been so annoying. He isn't going to <em>ask</em> but he wonders.</p>
<p>Magnus is telling him which places they're passing by as the car moves through the city. He remarks that it seems they got lucky with the traffic and that they'll be at their destination soon.</p>
<p>When they get out of the car, one or two snowflakes land on Alec's face. He doesn't expect much snow today, it's not cold enough for it to stay on the sidewalks without melting right away.</p>
<p>Magnus pays for the taxi and then touches Alec's arm.</p>
<p>"Let me show you the way. We're right in front of the restaurant."</p>
<p>Magnus tells him about the various topiaries at the front welcoming the guests and about the design of the building. Alec appreciates knowing what to expect.</p>
<p>It's nice to step into the warmed indoors, where a woman's voice welcomes them and offers to show them to the table.</p>
<p>Alec lets Magnus handle their coats, not only because he doesn't want to be a bother insisting on hanging it up himself, but also because he's enjoying it when Magnus does things like this.</p>
<p>Alec doesn't know how the restaurant looks beyond Magnus's description but he knows the chairs are comfortable and the table is made out of nice wood. The room smells nice, too, with no annoying fried oil.</p>
<p>When Magnus sits down, he offers to read the menu to him but Alec tells him to choose for them both if he's familiar with this place.</p>
<p>"I'll be happy to. I wanted to do this sooner," Magnus tells him, "but I wasn't in town."</p>
<p>"Where were you?"</p>
<p>"Los Angeles. I'm not a big fan of that place but it isn't <em>too</em> bad."</p>
<p>"I've been to LA once, for a job," Alec says.</p>
<p>"Where do you go for fun?"</p>
<p>"I have everything I need in New York. When I travel for holidays, it's with my family. I already mentioned that."</p>
<p>"I remember."</p>
<p>"We have a cabin at a lake, we go there to rest once a year. As for other fun, I go to the opera sometimes. I go to the gym, the pool. I'm not bored."</p>
<p>"I wasn't going to imply that. I only want to know you better."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because I have a feeling you're interesting and I want to know what you like."</p>
<p>Alec fiddles with his napkin on the table.</p>
<p>"Does that make you uncomfortable?" Magnus asks.</p>
<p>"No. No, I just- it's been a while since I've been on a date- not that I'm saying this is a <em>date</em>, you just wanted to go out to eat and-"</p>
<p>"Alexander. It's a date if you want it to be."</p>
<p>Alec doesn't know what's happening. He barely even knows Magnus and he's already at this point? A date? He knows that's what dates are <em>for</em>, to get to know someone, but still.</p>
<p>He doesn't know what it is that makes him go with it instead of backing out.</p>
<p>Just because Magnus is being the perfect gentleman when Alec is near, because he smells good and because his voice soothes something in Alec isn't… well, okay, those things <em>might</em> be enough.</p>
<p>From those few times they've met, Alec knows the very air in the room is different when Magnus is around. But in contrast to that, Alec struggles to understand what Magnus sees in <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>His face is probably red by now and he realizes he hasn't answered Magnus yet. Alec drops his hands to his lap so that his nervousness isn't so on display.</p>
<p>"Okay," he manages finally.</p>
<p>"Okay to the date?" Magnus asks, gently encouraging.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Good, I'm glad."</p>
<p>Their drinks arrive and then the fresh bread as the starter. Alec's glad to have the bread pieces to fiddle with instead of the napkin. He doesn't know what Magnus is thinking. He's probably watching Alec closely.</p>
<p>He can hear the clink of Magnus's glass when he sets it back on the table.</p>
<p>"I think it's a crime you aren't used to being taken out."</p>
<p>Alec refrains from rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>"It was only to be expected."</p>
<p>"Hmm. If you aren't willing to put effort into getting what you want, do you deserve to have it? Just because you start dating a healthy person doesn't mean they'll be that way forever. In this world, you have to be aware of bad luck."</p>
<p>"Do you believe in good and bad luck?"</p>
<p>"That's a difficult topic. I do believe in karma, I suppose, but I also know bad things happen to good people. Do I believe in amulets against bad luck? No."</p>
<p>"Have you had many bad things happen to you?"</p>
<p>"My own share, yes, but I don't let them stop me for long. You don't, either."</p>
<p>"I guess I don't. But I was born like this. It's not like… I don't feel I <em>lost</em> something."</p>
<p>"I understand," Magnus says. And then: "All right, I didn't want this to be the theme for our first date. I want to know more about what you <em>like</em>, so I can plan for the next one."</p>
<p>He keeps doing that, Alec thinks. Magnus keeps on metaphorically sweeping him off his feet and Alec helpless to it.</p>
<p>"We can start with simple things- favorite food? Desert? I already know your drinks but what about wine?"</p>
<p>Alec smiles and shakes his head. He answers Magnus's questions about his preferences until their food is ready and served to them.</p>
<p>It is nice. Alec already appreciates the smells before he tries it. Magnus tells him what's on his plate and on which side. That is, he doesn't precisely tell him so that Alec has some surprise when he tries it. He can tell what kind of meat he got but there are some strange vegetables and a very good sauce on them.</p>
<p>Magnus is pleased when Alec tells him that he chose well.</p>
<p>They resume the conversation after they're done and are waiting for the dessert.</p>
<p>Afterward, Magnus calls for a cab for them and they finish their drinks, get dressed and go outside. The air is nice in the evening, more chilly now that the Sun is almost gone but not biting.</p>
<p>They get inside the car and Magnus suggests that Alec should give his address first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm… not going to invite you inside tonight," Alec says when they've arrived and he steps out of the taxi, with Magnus following.</p>
<p>"I wasn't going to ask. Let's leave that for the third date, shall we?" Magnus is smiling as he says it, Alec can tell.</p>
<p>"Thank you for taking me out today. I would like to do it again sometime."</p>
<p>"I'm very happy to hear it. If you give me your phone, I'll give you my number."</p>
<p>Alec takes his phone out from the inside pocket of his jacket and hands it to Magnus.</p>
<p>"Um. Don't name it anything funny or I won't be able to find it."</p>
<p>"Of course. Just Magnus. Magnus Bane makes it too… formal and I bet you don't have any men with the same first name on your list."</p>
<p>"I sure don't."</p>
<p>"There you go." Magnus hands him his phone back. His fingertips touch Alec's longer than needed and Alec wishes he was brave enough to hold his hand to feel more of that electric sensation being near this man gives him.</p>
<p>There's a pause of silence between them and Alec's too awkward to know how to end this smoothly.</p>
<p>"Have a good night, Alexander."</p>
<p>"You too."</p>
<p>And then Magnus is getting back in the car and he's going away from Alec, who goes back home to his loyal vacuum robot.</p>
<p>⁂</p>
<p>Alec has a lot of work in the following two weeks, which is a good thing. He likes being busy and he always has ways of making time for the people he cares for anyway. He gets to see Izzy and Jace but not the others, including Magnus.</p>
<p>Magnus does text him, however. Alec wonders if he'd found and memorized Alec's number when he had the chance while he put his own number in or if he knew it from Clary or even Izzy.</p>
<p>It doesn't matter. Alec regrets that his phone doesn't read the text in Magnus's voice.</p>
<p>Two weeks pass like this with very simple but regular contact between them. Magnus is busy with his business, too, and he texts Alec whenever he's traveling. He's complaining that he was supposed to stay in New York now but that things are coming up that force him to fly out to attend some matters personally. At this point, Alec gets sick of not hearing Magnus's voice and although he appreciates his voice app a lot, he's a little resentful about it not being <em>enough</em> when he communicates with him.</p>
<p>So he calls. Magnus picks up after a moment and his greeting words are surprised but pleased. It makes Alec pleased, too. He's lucky to have caught Magnus in a free moment, when he doesn't have to say he'll call Alec back.</p>
<p>He tells Alec all about his trip, what he's doing and what he's seen. And usually, Alec doesn't care for things like that, (he only cares when Izzy or Max, or even Jace does it but those three are an exception to everything), but he finds he cares to hear anything Magnus has to say.</p>
<p>Part of the appeal is that Magnus is the least boring man Alec has ever met. The other part is Alec's attraction to him. He doesn't fight it. After all, there's no excuse he can make for calling Magnus other than attraction.</p>
<p>In the end, Magnus promises to take him out again the moment he's back in New York.</p>
<p>With the call is finished and Alec's phone is discarded beside him on his bed, he lies back and lets himself imagine.</p>
<p>It's so… <em>nice</em> to be able to call someone else than his family and just talk. That's what boyfriends are for, right? Alec feels too old to be using the term boyfriend but he really, really wants Magnus to be his partner. Lying on his bed, he gets lost in the daydream like a teenager.</p>
<p>⁂</p>
<p>Magnus invites him out for dinner as promised. It's a late dinner, after Alec's work for the day is done. Magnus has had a long day as well but he'd said through the phone he really wanted to see Alec.</p>
<p>He wanted to pick him up from the office but Alec didn't want to be ferried around like he couldn't make his own way to places. They agreed to meet halfway, which actually means meeting at the stairs to the restaurant.</p>
<p>"Hello, Alexander," Magnus calls out to him from a distance and Alec loves that. He can't see Magnus striding up to him and he can't see if he's smiling at him, but now he heard him and knows he'll be near, soon.</p>
<p>"Hello," Alec answers softly when Magnus stops in front of him.</p>
<p>"Put your hand out, please," Magnus tells him and Alec obeys, though he isn't sure how he's supposed to hold his hand for whatever Magnus wants to do.</p>
<p>He's given a foil-wrapped flower. Not one flower, actually. It's a thin bouquet and when Alec turns it up to smell it, its sweetness surprises him.</p>
<p>"Thank you. Where did you get those in winter?"</p>
<p>Alec keeps holding the bouquet up to his nose, enjoying the smell. He isn't a huge fan of flowers but he's particularly enjoying these because of what they represent.</p>
<p>"That's my secret, darling," Magnus replies cheerfully, his choice of word making Alec's chest warm.</p>
<p>"Let's go inside before the flowers and your nose freeze," he adds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec happily listens to everything Magnus has to say about his trip, even about the parts he's already heard on the phone. He's happy to hear that Magnus wants to stay put in the city at least until the first spring days.</p>
<p>Alec complains about one of his new clients.</p>
<p>He tells Magnus about the audiobooks he's finished and the concert his sister is planning to take him to the next week.</p>
<p>Alec doesn't tell him how the highlight of his evenings are their conversations, even if they're just texts.</p>
<p>After dinner, instead of taking a more comfortable way, they end up walking for a while, ignoring the cold. They're walking arm in arm, Alec's gloved fingers clutching the folds of Magnus's coat and it has nothing to do with his blindness but all to do with the fear there's a chance the man will disappear if Alec doesn't hold onto him. Like a dream, like a spell.</p>
<p>"It's Valentines next week," Magnus speaks after a while.</p>
<p>"Oh. Right, it is."</p>
<p>"Naturally, I want to celebrate the day with you. Question is, what are we going to do?"</p>
<p>Alec thinks about it. Magnus is asking because he clearly wants to do something else than eating dinners together. Alec isn't bored of those restaurant dates because they only had two of them but he doesn't say it. Truthfully, he doesn't have any ideas ready. The movies and the ice rink are the usual places for couples but he doesn't go to the cinemas and he doesn't want anything to do with skating. He also doesn't suggest other interesting things he could do because this day is supposed to be <em>different, </em>special. If Magnus gave him time, he could ask Isabelle for ideas.</p>
<p>"I was wondering if you'd like to see where I live," Magnus breaks the silence.</p>
<p>"Oh?"</p>
<p>"I could cook for us, put on music, light some candles. I'm sure I can figure out what else we could do instead of watching cheesy movies."</p>
<p>"And instead of sex," Alec blurts out. They stop walking.</p>
<p>"That is, I mean, I don't want you to be disappointed," Alec finishes on one breath. His fingers are squeezing Magnus's coat tighter but he isn't even aware he's doing that.</p>
<p>"No such thing as disappointment with you," Magnus says in that way of his that Alec loves but in this moment mistrusts, and hates himself for mistrusting it.</p>
<p>"We haven't even kissed yet," Magnus continues. "I'd never ask you to bed before that, that wouldn't be very gentlemanly."</p>
<p>"We can kiss when I come over," Alec says then, and it sounds less like a suggestion and more like a final decision.</p>
<p>Magnus gives a short laugh. "You know how to make a man look forward to the future, Alexander."</p>
<p>They resume their walk.</p>
<p>"That's the plan," Magnus says after a minute passes. "You come over, I cook, we spend the time in a fun way. You give me a kiss."</p>
<p>"Sounds perfect."</p>
<p>⁂</p>
<p>On Valentines' Day, Alec gets out of the car and stops on the sidewalk. Jace drove him here today, mostly because he was free and because he insisted someone should go with Alec that first time.</p>
<p>Magnus had said he'd come down to get Alec from the sidewalk but right now, Alec prefers to have Jace near to locate the entrance and whatever security the building has.</p>
<p>Jace whistles after he locks the car and stands beside Alec.</p>
<p>"If he really lives here, damn, it's nice."</p>
<p>"Expensive?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Not like gaudy expensive but this building looks like people rent whole floors, not apartments."</p>
<p>It's not like it's a surprise, what with Magnus owning his business and having money-bringing hobbies. They never discussed money, really. They're both lucky to be well-off, they seem compatible as far as tastes are considered and neither of them ever wanted to discuss money. Alec's apartment is on the small side because he never felt the need to have many things and because he's saving money and space on superficial things a blind man won't have use for.</p>
<p>If Magnus's place is big, it'll take Alec time to get used to its layout. Not that he's even certain he'll get to come here a second time.</p>
<p>"Hmm. Magnus said it's penthouse one," Alec tells Jace.</p>
<p>"All right, let's get inside."</p>
<p>Jace is telling him what the place looks like. There's no doorman but the corridor they're in has stairs opposite of the entrance door and some lifts to the sides.</p>
<p>The stairs appear to be mostly for safety reasons and the lifts have a list of apartments. There aren't many of them, so Jace must have been mostly right about the floors.</p>
<p>What Alec himself knows, is that the corridor is cozy warm and it smells nice. It's clean and as if there's some air freshener around, and not a cheap one.</p>
<p>"PH1," Jace reads. "Sounds right? Apparently, you can either swipe a card or call."</p>
<p>"Okay. Let's call. If Magnus answers, you can go home."</p>
<p>"Maybe I should ride up with you to check if he doesn't have kidney-extracting lab ready?" Jace teases.</p>
<p>Alec rolls his eyes and doesn't comment.</p>
<p>There is indeed Magnus's voice coming from the little speaker soon after Jace pushed the button.</p>
<p>"Alexander?" he asks, not completely certain but surely not expecting any other people at this time.</p>
<p>"It's me," Alec answers.</p>
<p>"I told you I'd come to get you, darling."</p>
<p>"My brother drove me here, so you just have to let me get inside the lift."</p>
<p>"I see. Isn't your brother spending the day with Biscuit?"</p>
<p>"I am," Jace answers, "we're meeting in an hour so let Alec in so I can go. And hey, if he doesn't have a good time tonight, I'll know about it."</p>
<p>Alec smacks him with his cane but that stopped making any impression on Jace when they were teens.</p>
<p>The lift doors open and after Jace wishes him fun with a wink that Alec can't see, they go separate ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec's nervous. The lift is fast and he only has little time to panic. He's about to be in Magnus's home, no strangers around, and it's Valentine's Day and apparently Magnus is his boyfriend now.</p>
<p>Alec really, really doesn't want to ruin this today.</p>
<p>He doesn't have any clear ideas how he could ruin things, he's just afraid of it.</p>
<p>He's blind, he has little experience, he's shy because he's never been interested in casual sex, even if he'd "fooled around" a little in his university days.</p>
<p>With a very soft sound, the lift opens again and Alec steps out of it.</p>
<p>"Alexander," Magnus says and magically, that full name is a greeting and an endearment all in one.</p>
<p>"Hi."</p>
<p>"So your brother," Magnus says casually, "he came to see if I'm luring you to the back of a warehouse?"</p>
<p>Alec chuckles. "No. Iz already checked that on Street View. Jace wanted to see if the place looked like kidney-thieves live here."</p>
<p>"Ah, of course. Well then, now that he's gone and we can move on, let me lead you inside. Don't take your shoes off, unless you're tired of them. It's mostly wood here, carpets are only in some areas. I will take your coat, though. Now, I'm not done with the food so you're going to have to wait for the grand tour of my home. Come keep me company."</p>
<p>Magnus takes him by the wrist, so Alec follows. He's given a barstool to perch on while Magnus moves around the kitchen. It already smells lovely in there.</p>
<p>"Would you like to tell me more about Jace? I never asked because I didn't feel comfortable but… he isn't your biological family, is he?"</p>
<p>"Oh, no. He, um, isn't even my adopted brother," Alec admits. "We're just friends. Best friends, that is, but no family ties."</p>
<p>"That's interesting. You refer to him as your family."</p>
<p>"Yeah. So does Iz."</p>
<p>Before Alec can continue with an explanation, Magnus comes close to him.</p>
<p>"Taste this. I'm giving you a fork with pasta would around it. It's quite warm but shouldn't burn."</p>
<p>Alec takes it, tries it and approves.</p>
<p>Magnus hums, pleased, and goes back to his pots and pans. Well, Alec imagines he has pots and pans.</p>
<p>Unprompted, Alec continues the topic of Jace because it gives him something to focus on.</p>
<p>"I mentioned my school before," he begins.</p>
<p>He'd mentioned in his messages that he was homeschooled but he was also made to attend some classes in the same school his sister attended. He had excellent tutors for his serious education but his parents had wanted him to know how the real life worked. He never had been sheltered as a blind boy, except that he went to normal schools when Izzy did, not earlier than that as he should go according to his age.</p>
<p>"Our parents, well, they wanted us to be elite children so we went to elite schools. Jace was also there when we started. He deserved to be there. I know he annoys you, but he's so smart-"</p>
<p>Magnus interrupts him. "He doesn't annoy me. I don't make jokes about people who annoy me, darling. I tell them I don't like them."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"I like your family and friends. Not nearly as much as I like you, as I'm sure you realize, but I like them."</p>
<p>"Good. I'm glad. I'd have hated it if there was an issue."</p>
<p>"No issues at all, darling."</p>
<p>Magnus had complained about Jace to Alec in their texts. He'd met him a few times because he'd been in Clary's study when Magnus had come over to see the progress of the painting. And there was the club night.</p>
<p>"He was a foster care kid," Alec continues. "When we met, he'd just been luckily found by his extended but biological family, taken in and set on the same path myself and Iz were. Well-off kids with bright futures."</p>
<p>"But it wasn't what he was used to?" Magnus guesses.</p>
<p>"Yeah. It took a long time for him to adjust. I was the oldest but I was the blind kid who went to school with his sister. The odd one out. Jace was another odd one. We drifted together until we realized we liked each other. Izzy taught him how to look after me without being obnoxious. And I, well, I had my ways of looking after him when he got in trouble with the other kids or the teachers."</p>
<p>"Let me guess, it evolved into you being a sought-after consultant?"</p>
<p>Alec smiles. "I wish Jace listened as well as most of my clients do. Unfortunately, he didn't quite get it when I tried to tell him he was being an idiot. And back to your actual question, I'd figured out that saying 'my brother' worked heavens better than saying 'my friend'. I pulled 'my brother' card as often as it got me better results. It stuck."</p>
<p>"I'm envious, you know. I personally know people who had awful siblings but I always wished I wasn't a single child."</p>
<p>"Yeah. I can't imagine it any other way."</p>
<p>A comfortable silence falls between them until Magnus says "That's ready, I think."</p>
<p>There's more clinking and then there's a plate in front of Alec.</p>
<p>"We're eating seafood. Not the most original idea but the taste should make up for it. You already know it's with pasta. I added fresh chili but not too much."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>"And I won't say anything else. You tell me if you like it."</p>
<p>They begin eating in silence, enjoying the food without distracting each other with the conversation.</p>
<p>Being alone in Magnus's space causes Alec to be a little more nervous than he usually is in public, in a restaurant. But still, being with Magnus puts Alec at ease in general, much more than being with other people does.</p>
<p>Alec doesn't make Magnus wait for praise for long, though, and from there, words begin flowing easily between them.</p>
<p>Magnus takes their plates away after they're done and replaces them with desserts. He'd offered Alec wine to go with the dinner but Alec told him to go ahead and have some by himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then, Alec finally gets his tour of the apartment. There are many items in there. Armchairs, coffee tables, fancy stands with sculptures, large planters with plants with leaves wider than Alec's two hands put together.</p>
<p>At some point something brushes Alec's pants but Magnus isn't saying anything so Alec decides he made it up.</p>
<p>Magnus has a drawing room for his projects, both interior design and fashion. Alec touches the edges of the numerous folders and binders on the long bookshelf. There is a familiar aspect to this room – paper and pencils, and pens, just like they're part of Clary's world.</p>
<p>Magnus takes him to the balcony next, where he describes which parts of the city he can see and recognize from there.</p>
<p>Magnus tells him where's the bathroom, guest bedroom with another, en suite bathroom, Magnus's bedroom. The master bedroom is connected with the wardrobe so that and the living room are the majority of the flat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We <em>can</em> watch a movie, you know," Alec tells Magnus when they sit down on the couch. "It wouldn't be boring with you."</p>
<p>"Hmm. You're saying you'd enjoy my running commentary? I have to tell this to my friend. He told me he tires of my voice and to stop bothering him for at least a year."</p>
<p>Alec chuckles. "Sometimes I want to say the same to some people."</p>
<p>"We can leave movies for another time. Today, I wanted to try something else. Have you played cards? Any type of game?"</p>
<p>"Um, yes. A few times when I was a student? I guess cards just didn't happen to be popular with anyone around me."</p>
<p>"Alright, excellent. So I'm free to teach you from the start."</p>
<p>"I'm not playing strip poker with you," Alec quipped, making Magnus laugh.</p>
<p>"This is a gentleman's date, no stripping. I'll teach you one or two of my favorite games and not the mainstream stuff. We'll practice a little and play a proper game. If you win, I'll give you a kiss."</p>
<p>"What do you get for a win?"</p>
<p>"If I win, that'll mean I was a lousy teacher and we need to practice more until you win."</p>
<p>Alec smiles.</p>
<p>"Alright… I guess we have the whole night for this."</p>
<p>"Exactly right, darling."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though he didn't touch any wine, Alec is warm and cozy, curled up with his feet up on the couch. He's feeling floaty, but not like high. They're both sitting sideways on the couch with some space between them to put the currently unused cards. Alec's holding his set, thinking about the next move.</p>
<p>The cards Magnus bought feel very nice. Back when he'd played with his old classmates, they had the most affordable set since it wasn't meant for much use anyway. Obviously, Magnus didn't try to save money on this pack.</p>
<p>Focusing on remembering the rules, Alec knows he doesn't have to rush. Magnus is silent, the music he'd put on earlier is a pleasant background to Alec's thoughts.</p>
<p>The apartment wraps a warm aura around him. It's not just nearness to Magnus and his wonderful cologne, but any room Magnus is in is always charged, and it's doubly so for his home. Alec doesn't know how to describe it even to himself in his head, so he doesn't try. He just enjoys it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He almost wins the first round and Magnus is pleased with that but he insists they try again. Before Magnus deals the cards again, he pushes a plate up to Alec's face.</p>
<p>"Are you trying to fatten me up?" Alec asks, his eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>"Maybe? Or maybe I just enjoy watching you have good things."</p>
<p>"Jace was right, you will sell my parts after I'm fat."</p>
<p>Magnus huffs. "Take the cookie, Alexander."</p>
<p>That plate must have been waiting on the coffee table the whole time because Magnus didn't leave the cough at any point in their game.</p>
<p>A little later, Magnus goes to get them both some tea.</p>
<p>"It's black tea but it's a little herbal, too. I like it."</p>
<p>"You found it on your travels?"</p>
<p>"That's right. Indonesia. I always bring back a good supply with me."</p>
<p>"Hmm." Alec sips carefully but it's the perfect temperature to drink slowly. "It's unusual. But good."</p>
<p>They drink their tea and clear some more of the cookies from the plate before returning to the game.</p>
<p>"By the way," Alec begins, "about the cards, are you into Tarot?"</p>
<p>"I <em>know</em> Tarot but what Biscuit is working on is going to be a gift to my dear friend, not for myself."</p>
<p>"Oh. That's nice of you," Alec says, knowing the cost of good custom art even if he's never seen it.</p>
<p>"My friend does readings for people for money but it isn't her main occupation. If you believe in those cards, you know that the deck itself matters. I wanted her to have a special one, with hopefully some good energy from it being a gift, and from your friend's love for art."</p>
<p>"And do <em>you</em> believe in that?"</p>
<p>"I guess I do."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec wins the third round and he sets his cards down, grinning.</p>
<p>"Good job, darling. Now you're a pro," Magnus praises him.</p>
<p>Excited, Alec can't stop smiling and it isn't about his newly acquired cards skills but about his reward.</p>
<p>The couch's pillows dip under Magnus's weight when he moves, closing the gap between the two of them. Alec wishes he could see him just to have something distracting him from the anticipation.</p>
<p>With his body closer now, Alec can once more smell the wonderful, woody scent of whatever it is Magnus is using on his clothes.</p>
<p>And then there are lips touching his lips, warm and dry, and Alec's learning the shape of them.</p>
<p>It's just that: touch. Magnus shifts even closer, his hand touches Alec's cheek. Alec's lips part slightly, he lets out the breath he was holding. Magnus doesn't push for more. He begins backing away but then he returns, pressing his lips to Alec's again and his thumb caresses Alec's cheek.</p>
<p>It remains chaste and Alec isn't disappointed only because he's still processing the knowledge that he just kissed someone he wants like he's never wanted anyone else before.</p>
<p>"What do you think? Was it worth playing with me?"</p>
<p>"I think so, yeah. I might need a replay to confirm that later."</p>
<p>Magnus laughs softly.</p>
<p>"I'll arrange that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnus has to give Alec a more detailed guided tour of the bathroom when Alec needs to use it and then leaves him alone.</p>
<p>Alec really, really wants to be familiar with Magnus's home soon, before guiding him around reminds Magnus that no matter how capable Alec is, in some areas he will always be a high-maintenance boyfriend.</p>
<p>Alec washes his hands and does his best to push that ugly insecurity down.</p>
<p>When he comes out and carefully returns to the couch, he says:</p>
<p>"You know, we could watch something now. If you have something fun."</p>
<p>"We'll find something."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec wonders what time it is. He doesn't want to ask his phone about that because Magnus would hear and take it as Alec wanting to go home.</p>
<p>Hoping that Magnus would plainly tell him if he wanted to call it a night, Alec stays silent on that matter because he wants to stay a little longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stay the night," Magnus says after the movie's over.</p>
<p>"I don't want to impose…"</p>
<p>Magnus touches his hand, giving Alec that electric sensation again.</p>
<p>"Stay. I'll get you a t-shirt and sweats to sleep in. The guestroom always has a stash of toothbrushes. I want you to try my Belgian waffles in the morning."</p>
<p>"Okay," Alec agrees softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guestroom has a king bed, a wardrobe and a desk with two chairs along one wall. The other wall has a bookcase and the door to the bathroom. There isn't much for Alec to trip on, unlike in the rest of the apartment.</p>
<p>For a second Alec considers sending out a text that he'll be staying over but then reminds himself he lives alone and no one will be expecting him home for the night. He swears Magnus is making him feel like a teenager all over again.</p>
<p>Alec slips into the bed, which reminds him of some of the hotels he's stayed in in the past because it's so comfortable and the bedding is definitely high-end.</p>
<p>What reminds Alec even in the middle of the night that he isn't in a hotel is the warm smell of the home and that atmosphere specific to Magnus. Alec still doesn't understand it but he decides he likes it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec wakes too early. His body knows it's way too early and that he can go right back to sleep but his mind keeps him awake a bit longer because it tries to figure out why Alec is awake.</p>
<p>And there it is- now it registers that there's a weight on his chest, a slightly vibrating weight. Alec thinks about it and comes up with only one possible solution. There is a cat sitting on him. Lightwoods never had a cat but Alec's and Izzy's friends did so he's familiar with those vibrating creatures.</p>
<p>Why didn't Magnus mention it? Even if he'd locked it somewhere so it wouldn't get under Alec's feet, he should have mentioned it.</p>
<p>And now that he thinks about it, Alec remembers that something has touched his leg ones back in the living room.</p>
<p>Magnus probably let the cat out once Alec was in the guest room. The doors were closed for certain, Alec thinks. But hey, cats are known for doing crazy things. It could have jumped to the handle to investigate the stranger in Magnus's home.</p>
<p>Alec doesn't mind. Pulling his hand out from under the comforter, he slowly reaches out to touch the cat. He hopes it won't scratch him for assuming he could pet it.</p>
<p>It doesn't startle. It's warm and soft, and round from the position it's curled up in on Alec's belly. It's funny though, Alec's hearing is perfect, especially when it's still nighttime, but he can't hear any purring. He can feel it though, and he keeps petting the cat until sleep takes over again.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus stands in the kitchen, stirring sugar in his tea. He woke up early and rested, in a good mood. He sort of wishes he didn't wake early because now he has to wait for his guest to join him and sometimes Magnus just isn't a patient man. Especially not when he wants to see someone again. Someone like beautiful, sweet men who spent the night in his home.</p>
<p>He's buoyed by how well the previous evening went. It's a bit of a shame they're at the beginning of this <em>thing</em> between them and Magnus couldn't get any boost from the subtle kind of love magic but he did get a kiss and that was worth everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he hears movement, Magnus takes one more sip of his tea and leaves the cup on the counter to be finished later and conjures two coffees instead.</p>
<p>"Milk and sugar?" he asks, turning to look at Alexander shuffling into the living space of Magnus's home.</p>
<p>He's dressed but his hair is fluffed up and he looks sleep-rumpled in general. Magnus can't help but smile.</p>
<p>"Sugar," Alec answers. "You can keep the milk."</p>
<p>Magnus adjusts the coffee in his right hand accordingly with a little bit of magic and wonders where they should have them. At the same time, Alec hesitates and stops.</p>
<p>"Uh. I'm trying to remember what's where," he says, rubbing the back of his neck in a self-conscious gesture.</p>
<p>"The sofa's maybe five steps in front of you but there's nothing to the right. If I come over will you take it as me helping you out or will you see right through me, because I just want to hold your hand?"</p>
<p>At that, Alec smiles but says: "I'm fine," deciding to make his own way towards Magnus, not the coffee table. "Leave hand-holding for the second date."</p>
<p>Magnus chuckles. "You've crushed my dreams."</p>
<p>He walks around the dining table to pull the chair out for Alec and direct him to sit.</p>
<p>"What are you in a mood for today? Belgian waffles? Continental breakfast? I could manage pancakes. Or cereal?"</p>
<p>Alec hesitates.</p>
<p>"Waffles? It's been a while since I had any."</p>
<p>"Perfect," Magnus says. At the same time, he pushes the cup of coffee towards Alec. "They say we're not supposed to have coffee before actual food but you look like you need it."</p>
<p>"Oh. I slept quite well if you're worried about that?"</p>
<p>Turning away to go to his fridge, Magnus waves his hand dismissively. "I know you're not a fan of early mornings. Now I see that in person. You're not any less cute for it, though."</p>
<p>Looking into the fridge, Magnus has another question: "Chocolate sauce or maple syrup for your waffle?"</p>
<p>"Do you have canned whipped cream?" Alec dares to hope.</p>
<p>"I might still have some," Magnus lies.</p>
<p>He takes the chocolate sauce out and puts it on the counter to free his hands to conjure up fresh waffles. The one for Alec has fresh, thick cream on top of it. At this point, Magnus realizes it might be too much and prove troublesome for eating but he doesn't redo it. He has a feeling, or a hope, that his guest will enjoy it, overdone or not. He adds the chocolate on top and thinks about fruit but decides to separately conjure a bowl of strawberries. He puts it on the table and then gets plates for both of them.</p>
<p>"There you go. A sugar rush for breakfast," Magnus chuckles.</p>
<p>"That… was fast." Alec's brows draw together.</p>
<p>"It was because waffles were already waiting for you."</p>
<p>"Why did you ask what I wanted, then?"</p>
<p>"I made a guess, darling. And you'll notice I listed them as the first option because I had a feeling you'd take the first suggestion."</p>
<p>Alec snorts.</p>
<p>"And if you hated them," Magnus adds, "I would have made something else for you and ate them myself."</p>
<p>Alec shakes his head. "I'm still sleeping, aren't I?"</p>
<p>Magnus frowns.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"No one is that perfect."</p>
<p>"Keep up the compliments and I'll impress you more with the dinner," Magnus says, happy with his simple success.</p>
<p>"We're eating dinner together?"</p>
<p>"I was thinking that we could," Magnus says carefully. "You aren't working today. If you want to go home, you can whenever you want, of course… but I'm not ready to part with you yet, if I may say that. We only had the afternoon and evening and we didn't stay up <em>that</em> late."</p>
<p>Alec's nibbling on the edge of his waffle and then takes a bigger bite so he can't answer right away. Magnus waits.</p>
<p>"Okay," finally comes the reply.</p>
<p>"Okay? You'll spend more time with me?"</p>
<p>"Yes. But maybe we shouldn't stay cooped up all day."</p>
<p>"Of course," Magnus replies, already letting his thoughts run ahead enthusiastically to the rest of the day.</p>
<p>They're eating in silence for a while, and reading Alexander's face, Magnus guesses the sweet creation he'd conjured is just perfect.</p>
<p>In the end, Magnus reaches across the table to tap Alexander's nose.</p>
<p>"Cream."</p>
<p>"I knew it. Still worth it," Alec replies, smiling.</p>
<p>"Good. I need to see myself in the mirror, too. I bet I got chocolate somewhere."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"All right, so how about this – finish your coffee, we'll get dressed and go for a walk, grab a bagel or something on the way. It's going to be frosty later so it's better to go out now."</p>
<p>"Let's do that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While he's putting his shoes on, Alec pauses.</p>
<p>"You didn't tell me about the cat yesterday. I guess it sleeps all day?"</p>
<p>Magnus freezes. The silence lasts too long and Alec tilts his head.</p>
<p>"Oh, right," Magnus manages to speak. "I'm sorry. Did you meet it? It was supposed to be locked away to not trip you up. You know how cats are."</p>
<p>"I guess. I met some cats in the past." Alec shrugs and finishes putting his shoes on and then straightens to fix his loosely tied scarf. "Yours must have gotten out and came to sleep on me."</p>
<p>"I apologize for that. You're free to shoo it away but I hope you didn't mind it."</p>
<p>"I didn't mind. And I would have hated to disappoint it on the first day. Nothing worse than a vengeful pet to chase away the new boyfriend, right?"</p>
<p>Magnus laughs and hopes Alec can't hear the nervous edge to it.</p>
<p>"We'll figure out how to make you two friends later."</p>
<p>Alec is done tying his scarf and is waiting for Magnus to get ready.</p>
<p>"Like I said, I didn't mind it visiting me, it was warm. But maybe a bell would be a good idea."</p>
<p>"Tell you what, if we pass by a pet store, we'll ask about it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day goes slowly, peacefully. They grab those bagels to fill up after the waffles and they walk without a clear goal.</p>
<p>Magnus isn't even a fan of walks, it's just that he loves hearing Alexander talk and he already knows he is more relaxed when they walk. Probably because he has distractions all around and he doesn't overthink being alone with Magnus. Besides, his cheeks are red in the cold and Magnus likes the sight.</p>
<p>They return home without any collar bells so Magnus promises to find one online for the next date.</p>
<p>When they're about to settle down to decide what to do next, Alec's phone alerts him about a call so Magnus encourages him to take it because he'll get started on the dinner in the meantime.</p>
<p>Magnus isn't listening to the conversation. He only knows it probably is work-related, not Alexander's family calling so he makes sure not to make noise the phone would pick up.</p>
<p>Wondering what he should conjure them for dinner, Magnus uses the time while Alexander's occupied to go check on potions he'd bottled up two days ago. They're supposed to mature so he checks on their changing colors. They seem fine and he leaves them as they are but he notices a dried-up spill that he'd missed cleaning up. It takes a second to get rid of magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being gone from the living room, Magnus doesn't see the way his armchair and then the footrest silently move out of Alec's way before he walks into them.</p>
<p>He doesn't know yet that Alec will sometimes pace when talking on the phone. It's a bad habit to have in his situation but Alec never grew out of it and his nervous energy sometimes drives him to move too much. At best, he only gestures a lot but if he wasn't sitting while taking the call, he often ends up walking. And it's fine in his home or the office, but it isn't fine in an apartment he isn't familiar with yet.</p>
<p>At Magnus's, Alec remembers the sofa, the kitchen table, and where the guest room and bathroom entrances are but other details are yet to be memorized. (It's particularly difficult when Alec's constantly distracted by Magnus's sole presence.)</p>
<p>The padded footrest moves out of his way two more times before it disappears altogether and reappears on the balcony.</p>
<p>When Alec finally realizes what he's doing and decides to sit down on the sofa, trying to feel for it with his left hand, the piece of furniture soundlessly slides half a meter to meet him like a dog closing the distance to be petted. Even the coffee table slides away even though he wouldn't have bumped into it if it stayed where it was.</p>
<p>Sitting down, Alec listens to his colleague talk and then offers his advice. He's glad he picked up the call so he can help out because he doesn't like issues being left to sort themselves out. Not that the other man couldn't eventually figure a way out on his own, he's smart, but Alec doesn't mind talking cases over if it gets them off the list faster, even when they're not his own.</p>
<p>Of course, at first, he thought that he shouldn't pick up when it wasn't his family calling while he's a guest but Magnus was right that he should. After all, they're not supposed to stay attached at the hip all the remaining time Alec spends with Magnus today. They've done everything together except sleep so far.</p>
<p>He can hear Magnus moving through the apartment and when he comes back to the kitchen, there are some utensils or other items clinking.</p>
<p>Before Alec ends the call, something hops up into his lap, startling him. Thankfully, he doesn't drop the phone and only makes a little noise. Putting his free hand on the cat, Alec pets it automatically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your cat got out again," Magnus hears Alexander address him and turns to him before the words truly register in his head.</p>
<p>"What's their name?" Alec asks when Magnus doesn't comment.</p>
<p>Magnus leaves the plates he was preparing for them and comes closer to see Alec better. Sure enough, there <em>is</em> a creature in his lap.</p>
<p>It's not a cat. Magnus doesn't have cats.</p>
<p>What Magnus has is a Familiar.</p>
<p>It's not like in the books and movies. Familiars aren't black cats and they're not animals <em>at all</em>, magical or otherwise. They are Energy, sentient, concentrated, capable of making choices for themselves, such as allowing a witch to draw from the well of their magical being. They're just visible Energy.</p>
<p>That poses a problem for Magnus when the incorporeal being sits in Magnus's human boyfriend's lap, putting up pretenses of being a <em>cat</em>.</p>
<p>Alexander's fingers run through wispy black smoke which doesn't really have a shape. It's vaguely ball-like most of the times, unless the Familiar is moving fast and it becomes a long streak of smoke.</p>
<p>At the center of it, there sometimes is a light. Sometimes, it's barely visible at all, no smoke and no light.</p>
<p>Magnus hesitates more but finally speaks.</p>
<p>"Oh, I call him many names. I shouldn't tell you he's sometimes Infuriating Ball - um, Infuriating <em>Fur</em>ball. As a matter of fact, you can call him whatever you want. Furball is fine."</p>
<p>"That's not the worst pet name I've heard."</p>
<p>The Familiar is lighting up red inside, then yellow, then white and back to red. Magnus frowns at it.</p>
<p>While he studies it, the silence gets too long.</p>
<p>"Is this okay?" Alec asks, meaning the petting. His hand hovers over the cat - Familiar.</p>
<p>Magnus shakes himself.</p>
<p>"Yes, of course, it's fine. It's only that I'm unused to him liking <em>anyone</em>," he says and that at least doesn't sound like a lie to his own ears. "Not even me."</p>
<p>Alec smirks. "He doesn't like you?"</p>
<p>"Well. He tolerates me better than anyone else, I suppose, or he would have packed his bags and left long ago."</p>
<p>At that, Magnus gets a chuckle and he feels lighter.</p>
<p>He'd love to stay and watch because he wants to figure his Familiar out but if he did that, Alec would eventually feel his stare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He begins preparing everything for the dinner while his mind's in overdrive. It's not <em>bad</em> that his Familiar is becoming familiar with Alexander but… those creatures aren't pets. They can't be ordered by witches; they can only be asked. Magnus can't read its mind and understand why it's choosing to let a mundane touch it.</p>
<p>What he can do, however, is use his magic. He can send out his magic to connect to the Energy without taking anything from it because magic is a witch's sixth sense, an extra limb to be used.</p>
<p>What Magnus knows is this: the Familiar is, somehow, content.</p>
<p>Not like a cat, no. It is Energy, so it is pleased by different things and right now it's basking in the non-magical life energy of a human.</p>
<p>Magnus isn't concerned about that. Actual leeching of life energy is a difficult, demanding magic and Alexander would have noticed.</p>
<p>What drew the Familiar out now when it had stayed hidden every time Magnus had a lover home? The easiest guess is that it was the fact Magnus did magic with Alexander in the apartment and the Familiar knew that and drew its own conclusions.</p>
<p>Magnus can only hope that's a good sign for both of them for the future and not a mistake that will only leave them lonely again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alexander talks to him, distracting him from overthinking all the time until Magnus calls dinnertime.</p>
<p>Inevitably, that means their time together will be over soon because Alexander will be going home after they're done eating. It's a little pathetic but Magnus feels as though the summer is ending and he has to say goodbye to a summer friend.</p>
<p>It's ridiculous. They're in the same city and Alexander will be within reach. Hell, Magnus is free to call him later today. Most importantly, they aren't parting ways. They're <em>dating</em>.</p>
<p>And that makes Magnus giddy with anticipation of what is yet to come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At dinner, his Familiar resumes its more natural behavior, which is floating. Just that, floating. Magnus doesn't appreciate it doing directly over the dinner table and he tries to shoo it away like he would a real cat but it persists in being annoying. It's still glowing inside the wispy silhouette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Half an hour later, Magnus goes outside with Alec when the taxi arrives to take him back home. He gets a goodbye kiss and then returns inside alone, to his magical, floating, silent company.</p>
<p>⁂</p>
<p>Everything goes on as normal, their calls and text, and their personal lives as well. The thing that changes is that both of them, separately, are already thinking ahead to when they can meet again.</p>
<p>Magnus doesn't suggest lunches together because he knows that Alec's sister or brother, or his friends usually use that time.</p>
<p>They do meet in the club again with everyone there to relax at the end of the following week after Valentine's Day. It's a fun evening. Magnus leaves the lounge to dance for a while with Isabelle and then with some strangers. He does ask if Alec is okay with that, which was sweet in Alec's opinion.</p>
<p>"I will get you to dance with me one day, darling," he says to Alec before he gets up from the sofa. "For a slow dance you don't need to see where you're going, you only need a <em>good partner</em>."</p>
<p>Even though Alec never had any interest in dancing, even with Magnus, those words said only for his ears make his face heat up.</p>
<p>⁂</p>
<p>Alec's sitting in Isabelle's little kitchen, poking his food with a fork. It's not that there's anything wrong with it, it's take-out after all, but he's just distracted from eating.</p>
<p>Isabelle is sitting opposite of him at her kitchen isle, watching him. It's a waiting game and it's not the first time they're playing it.</p>
<p>There's only barely enough room for Alec's legs to fit when he props his feet up on the footrest of her chairs and his right knee keeps bumping hers.</p>
<p>"He's too good to be true," Alec says finally, losing the game.</p>
<p>His sister is silent for a while.</p>
<p>"You're worried he's putting in the effort only to woo you and dump you?"</p>
<p>"Maybe."</p>
<p>He hates this a little. He'd avoided all this relationship drama for so long and now he was smack in the middle of his own, except only in his head because there was absolutely nothing wrong with Magnus…</p>
<p>"I guess he probably <em>is</em> trying extra hard because that's what you deserve," Isabelle says. "I don't think he's someone who changes when he gets what he wants."</p>
<p>"You think so?"</p>
<p>"I mean, I am only making assumptions. Using the female intuition, if you will. You can believe it but you should also trust your own intuition."</p>
<p>She reaches over to tap his forehead and he leans away.</p>
<p>"Not your overthinking. <em>Intuition</em>," she says.</p>
<p>"I understand."</p>
<p>"Good. Look, he's a catch, okay? You're <em>fine</em>, he's <em>fine</em>, you'll look great on pictures together. I want you to keep him."</p>
<p>"Geez, thanks, objectify us more."</p>
<p>"I'm not objectifying you. I'm forcing you to think about the other things, which you should be thinking of on your own. He's not my boyfriend. <em>You</em> know how he makes you feel."</p>
<p>"I guess I do."</p>
<p>"You're wasting time worrying that you're, uh, I don't know…" she pauses. "Infatuation is part of the fun. So you're swept off your feet, so that's great! Enjoy it. Don't try to look for serious adult feelings right away. I mean, how old are you? <em>Forty-five</em>?"</p>
<p><em>I don't want to be hurt</em>, he thinks. But she is right. It's not like he has bad luck in love. He's just always been too careful. And she's right that he still has the time for all this, even though he doesn't feel like that sometimes.</p>
<p>Most importantly, he's never met anyone like Magnus before.</p>
<p>They're in their thirties. That's a good age to have one's shit together, right? Alec has to trust Magnus. And if he's wrong? Well, if Magnus gets him into bed and leaves him, then Alec will probably never trust anyone again.</p>
<p>⁂</p>
<p>Magnus has been brewing all day. His Familiar, who is slowly becoming <em>Furball</em> in his mind all because of Alexander, is spending the day in the apothecary, lending its power to the witch's work.</p>
<p>Magnus is far too observant to miss the way it's been smoke more often than it's been translucent lately. It has to be said that a witch like Magnus could never have a <em>weak</em> Familiar but it's been changing recently for the better.</p>
<p>All on its own.</p>
<p>It seems they have both been taking advantage of Alexander in their own way.</p>
<p>Magnus worries about karma sometimes. No, he isn't coldly inviting the other man to hang out with him just to have his life energy in his apartment. No, he isn't ignoring his own preferences just to seduce a blind man because he can't see Magnus doing magic and he can't see what the cat in his lap truly is. To Magnus, Alexander is perfect. He's smart, he's sweet, he can be endearingly shy but then he turns into an assertive, capable man who knows his own worth… and that turns Magnus on. On top of all that, he's beautiful.</p>
<p>Even though Magnus does his best to treat Alexander right, he still worries about the lie.</p>
<p>The truth is, he did go for Alexander because he was beautiful <em>and</em> because he was blind. Magnus saw his chance there, a chance to get a man to fall in love with him, come stay in the apartment, hang out with Magnus without being freaked out by the shortcuts Magnus is taking every day thanks to magic. Even doing things as simple as conjured dinners.</p>
<p>Before, Magnus had to make his choices; date other witches or lie to mundanes until they catch him doing magic. Both those options are tiring. Very, very tiring.</p>
<p>All Magnus wants is Alexander.</p>
<p>If they continue to be together, one day he will have to tell the truth because he won't be able to live with the lie indefinitely and he doesn't want to hide what is an integral part of himself. It's so rare that people don't even know it exists, but Magnus was born with this ability and it's as natural to him as lack of sight is natural to Alexander. There's no way for him to know if that comparison will make things harder or easier for him when he tries to tell the truth.</p>
<p>⁂</p>
<p>They keep meeting. Magnus gets an invitation to come over several times for change and he meets Alec's own non-magical, non-living company.</p>
<p>The place is tiny compared to Magnus's home but he's well aware his own apartment is outside the norm, not the rule. He's used to certain things in life and most important of them are freedom and space.</p>
<p>The little apartment is just fine for living. There is Isabelle's touch all over it, as far as decorations are concerned. There aren't many of those but Magnus can tell - or guess - that Alec's sister put certain items in certain places to make the place look nice. There are several portraits of the Lightwood family and Magnus knows by looking at them that they came from Clary's hand. He thinks it's sweet and touching, both because of the gift and because of the sole presence of the portraits. That, he knows, is <em>very</em> Alec because he's such a family-oriented man. It doesn't matter that he can't appreciate the portraits. His guests are supposed to see them, just like Magnus is doing every time he comes over.</p>
<p>Today, while Magnus is looking around the place, wondering if Isabelle has been by recently, Alec goes in and comes out of his room, changed in different clothes. Magnus has actually picked him up straight from his office so Alec was still dressed in clothes much too serious for a home date. When he emerges from his room in a soft and warm-looking grey shirt with sleeves ending at the elbows, Magnus wonders if he chose that one on purpose, knowing Magnus's admiration of those toned arms.</p>
<p>Alec is smiling lightly, looking relaxed.</p>
<p>"Magnus?" he asks because Magnus has been quite quiet and Alec can't guess where he's standing.</p>
<p>"Why do you have your brother's trophy here?" Magnus asks, standing in front of the shelf holding the mentioned trophy. It's a school award for achievements. It looks like fancy private school stuff but Magnus has read the text on it and it's actually impressive for a kid, not just a gadget.</p>
<p>"Ah, that. He has more of those at home and this one's here because unlike a diploma, I can enjoy it." Alec smiles more and Magnus is loving his good mood today, unable to look away. "And I may have helped him out with the project he got it for."</p>
<p>Magnus chuckles.</p>
<p>"Of course. Does each one of you have a trophy you 'helped' with?" he asks, knowing very well that each of the older Lightwood siblings had something to offer.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Mine is the coolest, though. And don't get me wrong, we only helped a little where it was necessary. Most of the work was Max's."</p>
<p>Magnus does believe that. Lightwoods are so big on working hard for their own, that even if they are soft on their baby brother, the kid still deserves credit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They order take-out because Alec's continued good mood calls for junk food when he isn't worried about the consequences.</p>
<p>Magnus sits there, in love, thinking that this is what he always looked for: his cute date and him, eating trash food because that's what they're in a mood for. He's dated people before who were all about appearances, about prestige and health and although Magnus is admittedly a little of a snob sometimes, he doesn't live his life like that.</p>
<p>He's buoyed by the feeling, the adoration, the happiness. And he thinks… maybe this is the time. Maybe he should take the next step today. In their case, the next step is something Alexander doesn't even know is ahead of them.</p>
<p>It's best to do it in Alexander's home, where he can tell Magnus to get lost instead of having to leave himself.</p>
<p>But Magnus is afraid and he wants to have a little more of <em>them</em> before he risks losing it.</p>
<p>So he waits until their date is long enough, until he's had his fill of Alexander's voice and his smiles, and then he decides it's really the time. They're sitting on Alec's little fold-out sofa, which only sees use when he has guests. They've been talking about the news, something they've both heard about today. Then Magnus tells Alec about a few recent interesting scandals to entertain him. After that…</p>
<p>"Alexander… what if I had a secret? A major one. I- it's not bad. I don't have a secret wife and I didn't rob a bank."</p>
<p>A moment of confused silence.</p>
<p>"Are you sick?" Alexander asks, slowly like he's not sure of his words. "No, that would be bad."</p>
<p>"Yes, that would be bad indeed. I'm not sick. My secret… it doesn't have to change anything between us but it <em>will</em> change how you think of me."</p>
<p>Magnus takes Alexander's hand in his because it's a substitute for eye-contact and because he wants to – <em>needs</em> to keep him right there.</p>
<p>"And that's why I didn't tell you before. Because it's private and it's my secret."</p>
<p>"I… think I get the idea? You don't have to tell me <em>anything</em>, Magnus."</p>
<p>"No, I want to. It's part of me and it'll always be here and I want you to be here always as well… so I owe you honesty."</p>
<p>Alec is calm and clearly confused but also concentrating. Magnus looking at him, staring intently, silently begging him to hear him out and understand.</p>
<p>"All right? Then tell me. Magnus, you have to know I wouldn't leave you over something that isn't… I don't know, evil. I probably would have a problem with it if you <em>hurt</em> someone but if it's something personal, I would hope you know me better than that."</p>
<p>Magnus smiles even though he feels just a little bit like crying.</p>
<p>"Okay. Okay, just out with it, right?" He takes a breath, opens his mouth to speak and closes it. Then he tries again. Alec has to know how nervous he is because he can feel Magnus's flexing fingers on his hand.</p>
<p>"I have magic, Alexander. I'm a witch. Or a warlock or a mage, though that last one is more of a games thing."</p>
<p>There is a pause. A long pause. Magnus can barely believe he even did this. He's not sure if he really said the truth or if he's still hesitating, only imagining that he did it.</p>
<p>Alec isn't taking his hand away so Magnus keeps holding on.</p>
<p>"If you can do magic," Alec begins carefully, "then you can prove it to me."</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, I can," Magnus rushes to assure him because Alec is giving him an opportunity, an opening, and Magnus has to use it.</p>
<p>Alec nods.</p>
<p>"I <em>will</em> be upset if you're lying to me about something so strange," he adds.</p>
<p>"Of course," Magnus replies quickly, "I would have been as well if someone said something like that to me. But it's the truth. I was born with this gift and I had learned to use it. I swear to you, I have been using magic since I was a teenager. And I can prove it, of course."</p>
<p>There are many ways for him to do so and he has thought about already. It'd be disastrous for him to do something that could be explained away as a <em>trick</em>.</p>
<p>"Tell me, what was your favorite toy as a child?"</p>
<p>"Uh? When I was really young? I guess… for my fifth birthday, my dad's friend gifted me a plush toy which was so huge I couldn't have possibly lost it as a distracted blind kid. Actually, it's still at my parents' house."</p>
<p>Magnus is very, very relieved Alexander is even humoring him with an answer to the strange question. Maybe he <em>can</em> do this after all.</p>
<p>"All right," he encourages, "what is it? What kind of animal?"</p>
<p>"It was- <em>is</em> a panda. To me, it was just a 'bear'." Alec smiles at the memory. "Later, I knew the difference from geography and biology classes."</p>
<p>Magnus smiles as well, even though his heart is pounding in his chest. He's imagining a five-year-old boy hugging an oversized plush toy and it helps his nerves a little.</p>
<p>"Give me your hand," he says, even though he's still holding it. He wants to make his intention loud and clear to avoid startling his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Alec turns his hand in Magnus's, palm up, understanding.</p>
<p>Holding onto it with his left hand, Magnus rises his right, gathering magic at his fingertips. A few seconds later, there is a small plush bear in Alec's palm.</p>
<p>Magnus can see the way his hand twitches at first and then he closes is over the object. At that point, Magnus lets go of him.</p>
<p>Alec takes his time investigating the toy. Magnus waits.</p>
<p>For a while, Alec isn't saying anything even though it takes seconds to know what he's holding.</p>
<p>"Can you change it into something else?" he asks eventually.</p>
<p>"I can <em>switch</em> it, not exactly <em>change</em> it." Magnus isn't about to start talking theory of magic but he can throw in basics as they try to move on.</p>
<p>"Okay…" Alec is thinking. "Give me… give me a pillow. Your pillow from the sofa."</p>
<p>Magnus complies with the request. It's a reasonable request, too, because Alec knows very well how those pillows feel under his fingertips.</p>
<p>Magnus calls the red, ribbed one which lies on what he calls Alexander's side of the sofa in his head. Even though he asked for this, Alec is surprised when an object significantly larger than the toy appears and he almost drops it before holding it in both hands firmly.</p>
<p>"That's the one," he says thoughtfully, his fingertips stroking the soft fabric.</p>
<p>"The dinners we had in my home," Magnus says, "they were only partially made by me. Usually, when I asked you what you felt like having, I conjured it."</p>
<p>"That… makes sense in hindsight."</p>
<p>"Does that make you angry with me?"</p>
<p>"What? No. That's not a reason to be angry with someone."</p>
<p>"I don't mean magical cooking, I mean the secret," Magnus says to make sure because Alexander <em>can</em> be too literal sometimes.</p>
<p>Alec shakes his head.</p>
<p>"As you said, that's your secret to keep. And as I said, I would have been disappointed if you'd hurt anyone or lied to me for no reason. Obviously, that's not the issue. I'm not sure there <em>is</em> an issue."</p>
<p>Alec puts the pillow aside and reaches for Magnus, to take his hands in his and gives him a squeeze.</p>
<p>"I always knew you were different," Alec tells him. "When I was with you, I felt… more alive. I never met anyone else who affected me as much as you have."</p>
<p>Unsure what to say, Magnus doesn't say anything.</p>
<p>"When I was with you, the air felt – I don't know – electric. And I thought that was infatuation. Or attraction, sexual or otherwise, like Izzy said. I thought that's what people falling in love feel. But I guess that's not quite it."</p>
<p>"Not quite," Magnus manages to say.</p>
<p>"It's especially prominent in your home," Alexander goes on and he sounds more confident now as if he's accepting the truth and incorporating it into the 'new' view of the world. "The air feels alive, you know? I thought that was all in my head but it's actually you."</p>
<p>"My home is my sanctuary," Magnus confirms. "It's filled with my spells, big and small. If you ask me, I will tell you everything you need to know."</p>
<p>Alec shakes his head. "I don't <em>need</em> anythi-" and there he cuts himself off before continuing in a different tone. "I only need to know you're safe. That is, you're so <em>unusual</em>. Are you safe?"</p>
<p>"I am, Alexander, thank you. I'm careful and I have a few friends who are just as unusual, in case I needed help."</p>
<p>Alec nods.</p>
<p>"Good, that's good. I wish I could- well, I wish I could be more useful to you as well-"</p>
<p>Magnus interrupts him.</p>
<p>"Alexander, you already are my shining knight. Still sitting with me after what I've told you… thank you. As for protecting me, let me be the one to do that for you."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>Magnus slips his right hand out of his hold and silences him by touching his lips with his fingertip.</p>
<p>"Let me. Listen. I'm not in danger. Yes, I can't reveal myself but in daily life, I'm at the advantage. I can protect myself well. And back when you didn't know the truth, I enjoyed looking after <em>you</em>. I don't need you to do anything beyond what partners do for each other."</p>
<p>Magnus watches Alexander as he speaks and he knows his boyfriend isn't convinced. That will be something to deal with going forward, that drive to be protective of everyone.</p>
<p>But this is not the time to talk about Alexander. Magnus feels he should talk more about himself.</p>
<p>"I like looking after you whenever I can thanks to my magic. It makes me happy to give you things you like - all those desserts we've had - I hope you won't see that as me tricking you. I- it makes me happy knowing I can do things like that for the man I care for."</p>
<p>A soft smile graces Alec's lips.</p>
<p>"They were nice."</p>
<p>And then, he says: "The cat isn't real, is it?"</p>
<p>Magnus winces.</p>
<p>"Well... it <em>is</em> real. It very much exists… but not as a cat as you know them. It's not my <em>pet</em>. It's my magical creature. And while we're mentioning it, it liked you from the start, more than any other boyfriend or girlfriend I've had."</p>
<p>"It did?"</p>
<p>"I'll be honest, both of us – myself and my Familiar – were drawn to you because you were <em>safe</em> for us. You wouldn't have run away upon seeing strange things."</p>
<p>Alec snorts. "I guess not."</p>
<p>Silence falls between them but it isn't a bad kind of silence. Alexander is thinking, Magnus is waiting and internally coming to terms with having revealed the truth.</p>
<p>Alexander hasn't run for the hills yet. He's still talking to Magnus. He's right there, the beautiful, kind, hard-working Alexander.</p>
<p>And Magnus wants to keep him. He wants to do everything in his power to make him stay. Just as he's said, he wants to look after him.</p>
<p>"May I feel it?" Alexander asks after a while.</p>
<p>"My magic?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. If I can feel the- the <em>space</em> around you, I should be able to feel a spell? When you called the pillow and the bear, I think I felt something but I wasn't sure…"</p>
<p>Magnus just nods at first, then speaks.</p>
<p>"Yes, you should. It could be called a transfer of energy and it affects the space it happens in. I can feel it and other people can as well. I could… hmm, warm your hands for a start."</p>
<p>Magnus can't hold back the smile at how eagerly Alexander holds out his left hand for Magnus to hold again. It's a very easy spell, something he'd teach a magical child. It isn't a "sudden" spell, it's so easy to build it up gently, for as long as needed.</p>
<p>"Oh," Alexander says, soft and full of wonder when Magnus feeds magic into his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They talk more, after that. Magnus can tell his boyfriend is holding back from asking too many questions – or what <em>he</em> deems intrusive questions. Magnus can't read minds but he can read body language and he knows Alexander quite well by now.</p>
<p>Magnus might not be ready for a barrage of personal questions but he's never minded talking magic. If Alexander asked, he would give him a whole lecture on magic theory.</p>
<p>If he stays (if, if), they will have a lot of time to cover all kinds of topics that will undoubtedly pop up as time goes.</p>
<p>⁂</p>
<p>Somehow, their relationship sees another day unchanged.</p>
<p>Alec wakes up alone the next day thinking he's dreamt it up, but… other than that, he deals with it. His boyfriend's secret is, well, very unusual but just as Alec said to him, it was not a bad one. He could live with strange things.</p>
<p>Besides, he's known Magnus was special from the beginning.</p>
<p>And yes, it still feels like a dream for a week after he learns the truth. Magnus keeps answering his questions, he always asks if Alec wants more proof and he always asks if it's all right if he uses magic for something.</p>
<p>Alec doesn't like that last part. Magnus shouldn't have to ask permission to make use of what's his natural talent. When Alec says that, Magnus points out he'd hate to startle Alec with it, so they compromise. Magnus tells him whenever he when he plans to cast a spell close enough to affect him and doesn't ask when he's a little farther. He rarely does it near Alec, anyway.</p>
<p>As for the <em>cat</em>, Alec wonders if it knows that Alec knows. He's very glad it keeps coming to him to perch on his lap so he can pet it when he sits on the sofa. Even with his new knowledge, the fur feels just the same and the purring is just the same. The matter of the collar bell was left forgotten when there's no need for him to ever worry about tripping over or trampling an unsuspecting animal.</p>
<p>The next time Alec stays the night at Magnus's, the <em>cat</em> comes to sleep on his chest again.</p>
<p>⁂</p>
<p>Alec takes his consultancy calls while Magnus works on potions in his apartment. They're comfortable like that, neither disturbing the other.</p>
<p>It works out.</p>
<p>They do their respective jobs, they come together for lunch, for dinner. More and more often, Alec stays the night in the guest room.</p>
<p>By now, Alec knows Magnus's apartment works around him. He knows he won't ever trip over a stool, he won't ever walk into a sofa while he's distracted on the phone.</p>
<p><em>Cat</em> is his companion whenever Magnus is occupied with something and Alec wonders sometimes if it does <em>something</em> around him, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know how I feel," Alec tells Magnus one evening while they're standing on the sidewalk, waiting for their taxi, "knowing you might be doing things for me that I can do myself and I don't even know it."</p>
<p>He waits for Magnus to reply.</p>
<p>It is an issue that has been on his mind for a while and Alec knew he'd need to voice it eventually, so he does.</p>
<p>"I probably did that more than once," Magnus says. "Not because I'm overprotective… but because I love you and I want to make everything easy for you."</p>
<p>Alec sighs.</p>
<p>"If everything's easy, I will grow lazy and fat."</p>
<p>Magnus steps closer and pokes Alec in the belly through his jacket.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you'd find something to keep you smart and sexy." Then, more seriously, he adds: "You already know I enjoy looking after you… but I don't want you to feel like you've just told me. If I promise not to be a helicopter boyfriend, will that be enough? I may slip up but I will do my best to use common sense."</p>
<p>"Of course. I trust you."</p>
<p>"Good. Then I promise. If there's anything else bothering you… about my magic or something I'm doing-"</p>
<p>Alec raises his hand to stop him. He rests his fingers on Magnus's arm.</p>
<p>"It's fine. It's perfect. You're perfect. I'm only saying that because it bothers me to think you might be putting my life on easy mode when I don't want that."</p>
<p>"Did you get that phrase from Max?"</p>
<p>"Maybe."</p>
<p>Magnus chuckles.</p>
<p>"I get it, darling. I do. I wouldn't have wanted that, either. So I promise to watch what I do but I can't speak for my home. It... has a mind of its own most of the time."</p>
<p>"Hmmm." Alec steps closer and finds Magnus's hand to hold it. "Then I'll speak with it, too, when I come over next time."</p>
<p>⁂</p>
<p>Eventually, Alec begins spending more time at Magnus's rather than at his small apartment. He's hesitant to think about moving out for many reasons. He's made it his own space, where he knows every nook and cranny, and he likes it. It was his retreat from his protective family and from the world in general, and he doesn't like thinking of letting it go.</p>
<p>When they talk about it, Magnus encourages him to keep it if it makes him happy. They make time for each other anyway, and Magnus doesn't mind staying separate like this. He'd love to have Alec home more often but he also absolutely understands wanting to be on one's own, even if Alec's reasons are different than his.</p>
<p>⁂</p>
<p>Whenever they meet with Alec's friends and family, Alec makes it a game to call his partner magical whenever he can fit it into a conversation. The others think it's sweet ("It's sickening, actually." "Shut up, Jace, you're exactly the same with Clary.").</p>
<p>⁂</p>
<p>Since Magnus doesn't have to conceal his potion-making anymore, Alec slowly learns to recognize his mixtures by how they smell because Magnus is always willing to explain anything Alec asks him about. Alec may complain sometimes about less than pleasant aromas ("Seriously, Magnus, this is one's like moldy clothes!" "It's a very popular potion, darling." "Well, you should charge less for the smell.") and he's certainly not volunteering to try anything, but listening to Magnus talk is one of his favorite things.</p>
<p>⁂</p>
<p>Sometimes, when Alec's curled up with his feet up on the sofa in Magnus's living room, headphones on as he's catching up with the news or learning something while Magnus is working, instead of touching him, Magnus will use magic to get his attention.</p>
<p>Alec will get prodded by tendrils of magic, never startling him, always considerate. And he will pretend not to notice, making Magnus extend more power until he realizes Alec is teasing.</p>
<p>It's the new normal for both of them. Even though he will never understand what it is like to have a supernatural talent, Alec has some idea of how relieved it makes his partner to be accepted like that, to be wholly himself without worrying about what Alec might think or do about it.</p>
<p>Admittedly, Alec has spent a <em>lot</em> of time so far thinking about it and there's nothing strange about it because how many people can say "my boyfriend is a witch"?. He thinks over what Magnus is telling him and he's thinking his own thoughts about everything. He worries, too, and he has to evade Isabelle's questions because, of course, she's picked up on it. He only tells her that Magnus is having private troubles and that actually works well to calm her down, when she thought it might be relationship trouble between Alec and Magnus.</p>
<p>Telling the truth to his sister is something Alec is planning to do one day and it means more 'within a year' than 'one day ten years from now'. He'll share with all of his siblings, probably.</p>
<p>They aren't at the parent meeting stage yet but that will also probably come up eventually, regardless of magic.</p>
<p>⁂</p>
<p>Alec comes over as they'd planned two days before and finds himself surprised by lack of a welcoming voice at the lift's intercom. Still, he has the card for it so he lets himself in the lift and then inside the apartment.</p>
<p>It's quiet. Magnus hasn't sent him a text or anything else to let Alec know the plans have changed or that he's simply running late. It is possible his phone died, that can happen to anyone, so Alec decides to wait a while, try calling and then leave if Magnus doesn't show.</p>
<p>He doesn't want to leave right away. It's raining and he wants to at least let his clothes dry a little before he goes out again.</p>
<p>The moment he's done taking his shoes off, there is someone brushing against his legs.</p>
<p>"Hello," Alec says. "I don't suppose you can tell me where Magnus is?"</p>
<p>The Familiar makes a figure eight around his ankles.</p>
<p>"You know, spending time with you will end badly for me the next time I'm around a real cat," Alec is talking while making his way to the kitchen. "I'm getting used to not worrying about stepping on you."</p>
<p>After lifting up the electric kettle to see if there's water in it, he begins making himself something warm to drink. Unfortunately, his hand only meets air and then the coffee can when he searches the overhead cupboard.</p>
<p>Alec sighs.</p>
<p>"Did he run out of tea or is it somewhere on the counter?"</p>
<p>Even though he was only thinking out loud, there's some noise and then a thud of a box hitting the counter to his left.</p>
<p>He takes it and knows right away it's a new box, still in the foil.</p>
<p>"Thank you," he says to the Familiar.</p>
<p>It smells like Earl Grey. Alec was hoping for the tea he'd drank here a couple of times but he'll have to ask Magnus about it later. Earl Grey is just fine for now.</p>
<p>He settles on the sofa, sets the tea on the table and turns the news channel on. After it's over, he turns the tv off and takes out his earphones instead.</p>
<p>He doesn't mean to fall asleep. He isn't even tired, it's just the weather, the fact that he's alone and the warmth of the Familiar on his legs that make him doze off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wakes up when Magnus is there, touching his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Hello, darling."</p>
<p>"Magnus." Alec pushes himself up on his elbow and rubs his face with the other hand. "What time is it?"</p>
<p>"Not very late but I'm tired." Magnus perches at the edge of the sofa and his hand brushes Alec's hair. "I'm sorry. I forgot about us. I didn't remember until I saw your jacket on the hanger."</p>
<p>"Did something happen?"</p>
<p>"Well, yes. But it's not an excuse."</p>
<p>"'s okay. You always remember everything else."</p>
<p>"Hmm."</p>
<p>Alec doesn't like how tired Magnus sounds but he also keeps petting Alec's hair and it's distracting when he's just been woken up.</p>
<p>"Can you stay?" Magnus asks.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Then come to bed with me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the morning, in much better humor, Magnus explains himself in more detail. He'd been asked to help with healing two days ago and what was supposed to be just helping out with potions, turned out to be a real emergency requiring more than one witch.</p>
<p>"I'm not great at that," Magnus says. "And don't look at me so disbelieving. Real healing is demanding work. Just because I help you with bruised knuckles doesn't make me a healer."</p>
<p>"Did you succeed yesterday or not?"</p>
<p>"We did."</p>
<p>"Well, there you have it."</p>
<p>Magnus shakes his head.</p>
<p>"Eat your pancakes. I'm not arguing about this with you."</p>
<p>"We're not arguing," Alec replies, not eating his pancakes. He's holding his coffee mug in both hands and is enjoying the aroma.</p>
<p>"We're not discussing it, either."</p>
<p>"You were the one who said relationships take effort."</p>
<p>Magnus groans.</p>
<p>"You aren't in a relationship with my healing magic, darling. Eat your pancakes."</p>
<p>⁂</p>
<p>"Did it really work?" Alec asks. He's sitting in the middle of the bed, naked only with the blanket covering him.</p>
<p>Magnus, lying comfortably on his side, is watching him with pleasure. They're both still warm from the sex and Magnus is committing the moment to memory.</p>
<p>He's hoping for many more times to remember. He's never had a lover who learned him more with touch than by looking at him. The first time he had Alexander's gentle, questing fingers on his skin, he felt like a teenager, his body too easily excited. Having his body explored with such care and wonder was refreshing. It definitely prolonged the foreplay and Magnus liked <em>that</em> a lot.</p>
<p>He'd planned to be the one slow and careful with his lover and ended up being the one touched with almost reverence. It made him a little uncomfortable at first because he didn't know what to do with himself but then... he allowed himself to enjoy it. He didn't tell himself that he didn't deserve it.</p>
<p>Before the third time, Magnus mentioned love magic, and that was tonight.</p>
<p>"Yes, it worked as I've said."</p>
<p>Alec rests his chin on his knee.</p>
<p>"I don't understand it."</p>
<p>"There's no shame in that. Ask, if you want to."</p>
<p>"I just, well, I don't understand how you can turn <em>this</em> into power."</p>
<p>"First of all, you're thinking of biology, aren't you? That is, you're thinking about the <em>act</em>."</p>
<p>Magnus imagines that if he wasn't already flushed, Alec would be red in the face now. His hair is still fluffed up from Magnus's hands running through it and he's a very appealing sight.</p>
<p>"It's about the <em>emotion</em>. A witch turns their emotion into magic. The stronger the love, the stronger the magic coming from it. But it needs to be said that passion without love also works. Cheating by jerking off alone in the shower <em>won't</em> work. "</p>
<p>A moment later, Alec smirks. "What if someone loves themselves very much?"</p>
<p>It makes Magnus laugh.</p>
<p>"Oh, darling, it's as if you guessed I know people like that. But no, it requires more than one person."</p>
<p>After that, Alec fiddles with the bedsheets, thinking.</p>
<p>"Another question: why did you even tell me about it if I can't feel it? I wouldn't have noticed."</p>
<p>"Well, it's true it's very subtle and if I didn't tell you, you'd never have known. It's a matter of personal morals. As a mundane, there are many things <em>you</em> could do that aren't a crime and don't take away anything from another person but you still ask them first, yes? Love magic doesn't steal anything but it… I don't want to say 'uses' the partner. There is a certain violation of trust, I think."</p>
<p>Alec is listening intently so Magnus continues.</p>
<p>"Witches with mundane partners either don't use that magic at all or don't tell them and do it anyway and although<em> I</em> wouldn't have done it, I have no right to criticize them for it."</p>
<p>"Okay. So could I give you a blanket, um, green light to do whatever you need to do as a witch?"</p>
<p>"I don't need you to do that, Alexander. I'll simply ask you."</p>
<p>"Yes, but I don't want you to have to ask. What if- what if you feel like you have to ask and you can't for whatever reason and you're going to be all chivalrous and-" Alec makes a vague gesture in the air, "maybe get hurt for it."</p>
<p>Magnus reaches out to touch him. "I have a hard time imagining why I'd be in such a bad position I'd need to draw any power from you without having my own. You are overthinking this too much and if I didn't know any better, I'd have said you've watched too many movies."</p>
<p>He squeezes Alec's ankle. "With that said, I <em>will</em> accept a blanket agreement for love spells."</p>
<p>"All right. Let's do that for a start."</p>
<p> Shaking his head, Magnus pushes himself up so he can move closer to his lover and kiss him.</p>
<p>"Let's say it's for a start," he agrees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoiler: Magnus has a secret and it's not the mob. And no, he's not the cat :&gt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>